Morning Coffee
by Se Reveiller
Summary: Tell a stranger your problems. she had said. So He did and fell in love. Now A Threeshot fic. MirokuxSango Rating now bumped up one
1. Chapter 1

Morning Coffee

A Two-Shot fiction

I was thinking Miroku/Sango!

* * *

Miroku glanced at his watch as he walked through the door of the diner. The waitress had come to escort him but he bushed pat and sat in the booth by the window. 

Miroku was annoyed. He had stayed up all night so his employer, Sesshomaru, could leave early. Why? Because he felt like it. Yes Sesshomaru had the audacity to say to Miroku, who had know him since he was twelve, he felt like it. Of all the bastards he had to work for, he had Sesshomaru. The prince of assholes (sobs).

He snatched up the menu and his eyebrows knit in frustration. "Sir…?" Miroku snapped his head from the menu.

Ah yes…the waitress; Long dark hair, brown eyes, and nice body. Miroku let out a sigh he was just too tired and frustrated to hit on her.

"Coffee…black." He said. The waitress nodded looking at him for a moment before scribbling it down. "Long night?" she said from out of the blue. Miroku sat up straight and put on a slow smile. "You won't want to know." He said. "Oh, but I would. Come on tell a stranger your problems." She said sitting across from him. "Do you always ask about peoples personal lives?" He said. She laughed. "Perhaps."

He chuckled. "My name's Miroku." "Sango." She said.

"I work at Inu-Taishio Corporation. As you know the head of it, Sesshomaru, is my boss. I work directly below him pulling all he strings and what not." Sango nodded listening intently.

"I've known the guy for let's see…I'm 25…now so about thirteen years, we went to school together. Of all the horrible large scale corporation bastards I had to work for, it had to be him. I just wanted to be lawyer for the longest time." Miroku sighed.

Sango frowned creating wrinkles that never should have been.

"How about I get you that coffee…" she said standing up.

Miroku watched bored eyes.

Even though she fast about it what two minutes felt like days to Miroku. She immediately slammed down two cups of coffee one was black the other a creamy brown. "I can't take coffee without sugar and cream." Sango said taking a sip of it.

"I'll remember that." He said taking a huge gulp of coffee. "Ah…."

Sango observed the man with mild consideration.

"So tell about yourself Miss Sango." Miroku said meeting Sango's eyes. "Touché' Mr.Miroku touché." She said haughtily.

"Well I grew up in Kyoto with my family. When my parents got into in a car crash when I was eighteen, I had to put my schooling on hold in order to take care of my now orphaned brother." She took a deep breath.

Miroku stared with fascination as he listened to her speak. The woman kind of… fascinated him in smalllways.

"I was planning to got to medical school with all the money I had saved up. But when you need to finance 6th, 7th, 8th grade, and high school all that money dries up and disappears." She paused taking a sip of coffee.

Miroku watched her mouth as it softly latched onto the coffee cup leave faint pink gloss on it.

"After my brother, Kohaku, graduated from grammar school, I decided I wanted to put him through school even if I gave up my education." She smiled sadly.

Miroku focused on her words taking each one in.

"It was difficult at first, but it was something that became less of a strain over time."

She reached for sugar, Miroku's hand intercepted. "Huh?" she looked up.

"You shouldn't strain yourself." He said holding her hand. "You should take a day off and just breathe." He said letting go of her hand with uncertainty.

"Life," she paused frowning sadly. "isn't something you can take a day off from, at least not for good." She finished.

"But you could…for a day." Miroku said eyes silently searching her's.

"Perhaps." She said. They smiled at each other for a moment forgetting they were strangers.

"Sango would you li-" Miroku was cut off by the shrill voice from the kitchen.

"Sango! Quit flirting with the customers and get to work!" the voice said. "Yes ma'am!" Sango said quickly standing up and going back to work.

"Anything else?" she said with a wink.

"Nope I've had my morning coffee." He said. He reached for his wallet and Sango grabbed his hand. "It's on the house." She said smiling.

He stood up and grabbed his coat. "What did you want to ask before Miroku?" she said before leaving him.

"I wanted to ask you…if you'll be here the next time I come here." He said not saying what he really wanted to.

"I will be." She said.

They gazed at each other for what seemed like what should have been forever.

"SANGO!"

"Alright, alright Becky I'm going." And Sango did shooting Miroku a smile.

Miroku watched as she walked away.

He walked out the diner and then looked at his hands. He didn't grope her.

* * *

It was every morning Miroku stopped by the diner and him and Sango shared long talks each time putting Sango potentially endangered for being fired. 

Miroku tried to control his hands around Sango with an occasional slip which led to his co-workers pointing at the bruises and laughing at him, but Sango, not matter how many times he groped she was twice as many times willing to listen. And he decided not to ruin this and he'd take it slow for once. He wanted to keep Sango as friend and something more.

But Sango decided her and Miroku could never be together they were separated socially and not only that Miroku as a ladies man and didn't have time for true love. He as second to large scale corporation head and she was a waitress working two other jobs and hadn't even finished her fist year of college and now she was twenty three financing her brother's junior year which was really expensive.

Miroku probably has over a million dollars stacked away, which he did, and she was barely making her rent bills.

It would **never** work.

* * *

Miroku walked into the diner like he always did now and sat at his usual table. A different waitress that wasn't Sango came over. 

"Hi my name is Tessa, how may I help you." The woman batted her eyes one to many times in a attempt to look cute but only made it look although she starting to have a seizure.

Miroku frowned. "May I ask where Sango is?" he said as politely as possible. "Oh her…" Miroku twitched. "She was fired yesterday." Tessa said casually.

"May I ask where she lives?" he said sounding a little less polite.

"We're not allowed to give out personal information regarding employees or former employees." said Tessa sounding smart.

"I see." He said.

"Sir what would you like?" Tessa said sounding cross.

"I'll have tea…for a change."

He never finished it.

* * *

Miroku stopped going to the diner and began taking long walks in the park to pass time. 

Miroku thought about Sango often. Like: While he was working, walking, of sipping coffee, especially coffee. He tried called her but every time he did: **_This number is no longer in service. _**

Miroku began to take his coffee with sugar and cream as if though it was in her memory.

He through the Park like he always did now, **déjà vu much? **Her saw a woman siting at the base of the tree sleping.

Out of curiosity he wandered over there. His eyes looked at her face.

"Sango?" She rolled over in her sleep losing her spot on the tree falling to the ground the shock waking her up.

"Uhg…."

"Sango!" Miroku said grabbing her hands and yanking her to her feet. "Miroku? How are you?" she gripping his hands just as tight as he was her's. "I found out you were fired. I tried calling you but your phone was disconnected."

"Oh I told Tessa to tell I moved and to give you the new number I guess she forgot..." Sango said pulling her hands away slowly.

"She must've." _Bitch…_he thought in his head.

"Why'd you move?" he asked. Sango frowned sitting back down at the root of tree motioning for Miroku to sit down too.

"Well the rent went up and even though I paid, the owner said I was causing disturbance at the apartment building and kicked me and my brother out." Miroku frowned, he'd take care of the owner later.

Yes Miroku was rich as hell and had certain ties to people who completed _task _for him and his boss. As laughable as it was he had hit men. But with money comes power, the power to shoot people (YEAH!)and the deaths end up hushed.

"We're living in the quote unquote "back streets" of Tokyo." Sango said.

Sango let out loud yawn. "I'm sorry…I'm just so tired can we stay like this for a while?" she said leaning against Miroku, her hair falling over his shoulder. "We can Sango, we can."

So they did.

* * *

Should I give you the second part? Review and I shall! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Naw I'll update as soon as I can. 

Happy Easter!

I'm _planning _to write as soon as I finish Heart in a Bouquet to write a SesshomaruxRin story…


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning Coffee**

Disclaimer: I don't own

AN: I feel so loved TT. btw angst alert!

(PLEASE** READ THIS!)**

Serious blah, blah:I'm sorry guys I'm cutting this chapter in half so it will turn into a three shot fic. --U yeah, yeah please don't be annoyed just read and send me feedback, suggestion advice(which is greatly appreciated) maybe a beta reader? Please e-mail me if your interested don't just review and say "I'll do it!" It means a lot more to me if you take the time to discuss this with me.

PS: Merci! (I'm taking French as a class in my new school(I just transferred)……. I'm a n00b ARRRGGG!)

* * *

**Pt. 2**

Miroku laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about nothing and everything at once, it was hurting his head.

He had been avoiding Sango lately. He couldn't look at her without wanting to tell her what he felt for her

He rolled over looking at the flowers he purchased for Sango.

The flowers sat on the chair and they were nowhere who they should've been with.

Miroku stared at them. They were mocking him, the flowers that is. They were laughing at him as if saying: _You're too cowardly to give us to her, coward…coward…coward…..._

Miroku sat up.

He was tired of all the frustration and stress. He just wanted to say: "Sango I love you" and hear her say that she loved him as well. He just wanted that.

He couldn't stop think about her. About her laugh, her smile. She was special, to him at least. And he'd die trying to have her love.

So he picked up his phone and called her.

But no one was there.

* * *

Sango was at her other job: Flipping burgers that gave her pocket change. 

Sango sighed the uniform was a tacky green and brown pinstriped shirt dark ands and a stupid name tag with a smiley face that said. "**_Hi I'm Sango!"_** Yes Sango Loathed this job.

"Sango you can leave early!" said Chass.

Sango looked down when she felther airway tightened.

Cass was only 5'1 and scared the hell out of Sango with her clinglyness and super strength.

Sango immediately un-tangled herself and took her hair net off and left to put her 'utensils' away.

"There's a handsome man outside!" Chass said excitedly her pink hair flying everywhere.

"I see." Sango said sounding bored.

"He looks so dreamy! Sango look at him." Chass said yanking Sango over to he small order window.

She squinted a bit.

"Miroku?" she said out loud.

Chass squealed. "He's your boyfriend? Oh Sango's gots a boyfriend! Well he is isn't he? Huh! Huh! Huh!" she was popping up in down. God this girl had spaz attacks often.

"I could be."

Sango jumped six feet into air. "M-miroku?" He smirked at her reaction. He smiled as her face became pink.

Miroku could've laughed but he simply shoved the flowers into Sango's hands and said. "Have dinner with me tonight?"

Sango blushed, but responded eagerly with a soft "yes".

Miroku cupped Sango's face and leaned forward. Sango closed her eyes and Miroku closed his and their lips were about to meet when. "KLANK!"

Sango and Miroku jumped away from each other. Chass, the idiot she was, knocked over some pans. "Eh…hehe?" she said awkwardly.

Sango rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket from the counter and exited with Miroku.

Somewhere along the way their hands intertwined.

* * *

Miroku and Sango had dinner that night. 

And they had dinner together the next night, and the next night and several nights after.

And it had benefits as well as complications.

Miroku was sufficiently working. He was walking around with a constant smile that annoyed the hell out of Sesshomaru. Sure Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow to why women no longer complained about his employee groping people, but quite frankly he didn't care as long as the work got done at the end of the day.

Sango wasn't as beneficiary to Kohaku's opinion.

Sure she worked three jobs and was promoted to manager in two ever since she began dating Miroku, who told her to aim higher, but Sango was walking on cloud nine and unfortunately for her brother she had yet to come down and Kohaku needed her on earth.

Unfortunately sometimes we need tragedy before revelation.

* * *

Sango frowned. 

Her brother was…different now. He was distant. He was acting out at school. He was flunking.. He was becoming a delinquent. No brother of her's would be a delinquent. She loved her brother too much to watch him ruin his life.

She was going to confront him.

"Kohaku I need to speak wit you…"

I'll quote again- "_Unfortunately sometimes we need tragedy before revelation." _

_

* * *

_

Miroku was on his way to Sango's he had been let off early by Sesshomaru for unknown reasons. But with Sesshomaru all reasons were hidden in chaos's bosom and Pandora's box. Either way he didn't question it. He wasn't able to anyway.

He turned the corner and walked towards the apartment building.

He reached for the door when it flew open a teenager flying out in a sprint.

"Kohaku! Stop it!" he heard a voice cry out and Sango shot through the door.

Miroku watched to two run down the street he quickly got his head together and followed.

Sango was running as fast as her legs could carry her. ''Kohaku! Stop running!" She yelled.

He glanced briefly over the shoulder. "No! I hate you!" he yelled.

Then it all happened so quickly:

_He ran into the street. The light turned green. The blue Mercedes sped, she didn't see the boy. The was a sickening crack and sound of breaking glass skidding brakes and someone screaming the driver wasn't sure if it was someone else or her. She sat with shocked eyes in the car just staring as the blood dripped onto her dashboard. _

_"..." There was nothing but silence in the moment of chaos._

_Silence! A horrible silence of relization_

_Kohaku was in the windshield. He was n the windshield! Her brother was in windshield_!

_Sango ran over to the car trying to free her brother's body from someone came over and helped her while others stared in horrid fascination. Her bother was out the windshield she laid his bloody body in her lap._

_The person who helped her was yelling now. It was Miroku's voice but she could hear what he was saying. _

_She just heard the noises of her brother's body flying through the glass of the Mercedes over and over again. _

_She stared her brother's face. It was covered with blood. His right eye was torn by the glass and his left eye was no better. _

_Miroku turned around and heard the most ear splitting scream. _

_Sango, it was Sango crying and screaming while holding her brother's body. Her hand were covered in blood her bothers blood while she rocked his body back and forth._

_Flashing lights came along with noises of people being shoved out the way.

* * *

_

_**3 Months Later**_

Miroku watched as Sango talked her brother.

She told him how her day was and much she missed him.

Miroku had been there with Sango from the immediate surgery to now. Kohaku's condition was stable but, he was in a coma and had lost the use of his legs in the accident. The doctors also said he could be blind from the glass hitting his eyes but they wouldn't know for sure until Kohaku woke up.

The doctors said it could tomorrow, next month, possibly never. But Miroku and Sango didn't want the possibility of "never".

Miroku was covering the hospital bills for Sango since she could not. He's been taking her here everyday after work since the accident. He looked at Sango.

She had lost so much weight, he wondered if she was having an affair with death(1).Nothing seemed to fit properly anymore always sliding off her shoulders . The once sparkling brown eyes he fell in love with were as dead as wilted flowers.

Something in Sango died that day her brother nearly did something important and Miroku was at loss.

He wanted Sango to laugh and smile like she used to. He wanted her to have dinner with him and not have a blank dead look on her face. He wanted to walk in the park with her on his arm.

He didn't want this. He didn't want this, he didn't need this.

He was scared of the truth.

And that simple truth was:

She was broken and Miroku didn't know how to fix her.

* * *

**End Pt 2**

Enjoy! Don't forget! Read and Review!

(1) Something my friend had said

Little Preview(b/c I loves my reviewers):

She wasn't going to do it. **She wasn't**. But the knife was all to tempting to avoid and she stopped denying it too.


End file.
